Friends With a Werewolf?
by K.T.Rose
Summary: Derek and Chole are having a lazy day when suddenly a knock at the door brings them face to face with the Winchester brothers. Just there to ask routine questions, when Simon and Tori bust in, things go to hell! Reviews are welcomed and appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**First crossover! I do not own The darkest powers series or SPN, though I do own the idea. What do you think about the first chapter? Reviews are welcome and appreciated!**

* * *

><p>Chapter One:<p>

Derek and I were sitting on the couch when we heard a knock. Derek went still, listening. "Who is it?" I asked, curling up closer next to him. For all I knew, it could have been the Edison group. He shook his head. "I don't know," He rumbled. "I'll get it," I murmured and stood up. He stood up behind me. Always wanting to make sure I'm safe.

I opened the door and there stood two men in their mid thirties. One was shorter than the other, but both were tall. The shorter one had blonde hair and sharp green eyes. The taller one had longer brown hair and hazel eyes. I felt Derek looming behind me, and realized the guy in front of me was a just as big he was. "Is your parents home?" Green eyes asked. I stiffened. So, I was sixteen? So I didn't look my age, a lot younger actually.

"No, what can I help you with..." I trailed off as they held up badges. FBI. "Yes, I'm agent Roman and this is my partner Luther. Do you have a minute?" Roman said. That's when I heard Derek laughing real low in my ear. "Sure, come on in." I said with a smile, backing up into Derek. I lead them into the living room, and gestured for them to sit on the couch while Derek took the chair, and I took the arm of the chair.

"Where's your parents?" Luther asked. "My parents are out for the weekend. Derek, he's my boyfriend, we were just watching a movie." The lie rolled easily off of my tounge. I tried to make myself blush, and hoped I succeeded. After all, this wasn't the first time I'd pulled this card. Agent Roman gave a knowing smile. "Did you know a Miss Kassidy Smith?" He asked. Did I know Kassidy? Yeah, I knew her. We went to school together, and when she got mixed up with that werewolf, I tried to tell her to leave him alone.

But she didn't listen. When Derek first met him, he told me that he was a werewolf. Though, not a werewolf like Derek. Derek was experimented on, that's the reason he's one. And he _definitely _did not do what this guy did. He did not eat human hearts. That was disgusting!

"Yeah, I knew her from school. Why?" I asked as I looked down at Derek. It was all an act, we knew exactly what happened to Kassidy. Hell, Derek tried _killing _ the werewolf. He'd almost died in the process. We'd been there, but we got there too late. Derek just wanted to kill him for harming another human. But the werewolf was a better fighter than Derek.

"Cause she was found dead yesterday." Agent Luther said, studying us closely. "Dead?" I looked down at Derek from my perch on the arm of the chair. He slightly gave a jerk of his head to tell me my cover was good. "We just talked to her that day at school. How'd she die?" Derek asked, squeezing my thigh where the agents couldn't see. "Her chest was ripped open, her heart gone." My mind flashed to the sight of Kassidy laying on the ground, blood everywhere.

"We're thinking it's a cult thing." Agent Roman said, eyeing us. Why were they watching us so closely? The front door opened. "Bro! There's FBI agents in town, we have to leave like _now._ But here's the thing, their badges are fake. I'm thinking Edison group or..." Simon trailed off as he came to a stop in the door way of the living room. "Or, their right _here_." He said with a light laugh. "You heard everything I just said, didn't you?" He asked the agents not agents. They gave faint smiles to the asian with the blonde hair.

"Yeah, we did." Roman said. Before I knew what was happening, Derek stood up with a speed that still took my breath away, and shoved me behind him. "Put the guns away," He growled, and I could already tell he was about to change. "Derek-" I was cut off by Tori walking into the house and yelling, "What's taking you so long to pack a small bag and get your ghost whispering and wolfey asses into the car?" "Damn it." Derek muttered, looking at the agents not agents.

Roman pointed his gun at Derek. "You eat Kassidy Smith's heart? You teared her apart. And your girlfriend and your friends are okay with _this?_" "Wait!" I screamed out, stepping in front of Derek, where the point of the gun was now on me. "It's not Derek. You don't understand." I said, swinging my hands back to place them on Derek's shaking fore-arms. "Sure I understand. I understand that your boyfriend is a werewolf that eats human hearts!" Roman yelled. "Oh hell naw! Ain't no one pointing a gun at my _friends_!" Tori yelled out as she threw a spell at them that threw them against a wall and pinned them there.

"We're not the bad ones," I murmured as I took a step forward. "We do know who they are though, you just have to trust us." I said, raising shaking hands in a sign of surrender. "Trust," The short one spat out. "Just listen!" I yelled, fed up. "Yes, Derek is a werewolf. I'm a necromancer. Tori is a witch, and Simon is wizard, warlock, whatever you want to call them. But we are not this naturally. We were experimented on. I've bet you've never seen one of your werewolves shift fully, but Derek can. He doesn't have the craving for blood. We're on the run. From the Edison group."

"Why should we trust you?" The taller one asked, and I could see the hatred in their eyes. "Because we can lead you to the real killer."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm sorry its been so long! I just didn't know how to continue this story... I finally found a way! Tell me what you think! (I know this one is kind of short, but the next one will be longer.) And, thanks to my reviewers and anybody who favorited/followed this story! You guys rock! **

**~KT**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two:<p>

I looked over at Tori, and nodded for her to let them down. She gave a weary look at Derek, who nodded, then she pulled her hands back, letting them fall to the floor. I watched them rise to their feet, and cock their guns. I sighed. "Why do you want to help us? Isn't he like some kin to you or something?" Roman demanded. I looked over at my shoulder at Derek to see him taking deep breaths, his nostrils wide. His green eyes sparking. "No. These are my 'kin'." He growled out, his hands shaking as he gestured towards Simon, Tori, and me.

The two men could see that Derek was shaking, yet they kept pressing him. I looked back at Derek. "You've got to calm down." I whispered low enough that only he heard. He jerked his head in a jerky nod. "He has no relation at all to the werewolf we're hunting here." I murmured. "Might as well sit down and work this out," I said as I again took the arm of the chair, pulling Derek along with me.

He was still shaking, trying to calm himself down. Tori stood on my right, her hands up, ready to pin the fake agents to the wall if needed and Simon stood on Derek's left, trying to calm him down. The fake agents stood, with their guns still pointed at us.

"If we're to help you, you have to give us your real names." I said in a final tone when Roman glared at me with his green eyes. "You show me yours, I'll show you mine." He offered with a smirk. I glared, and then gestured to myself. "My name is Chloe Saunders, this is Derek Souza, his brother Simon Bae, and Victoria Enright. We call her Tori. Call her Victoria, and she'll use you for spell practice." I gestured to each of us in turn.

I patiently waited for the imposters to tell us their names. Finally, Roman sighed and shook his head. "My name is Dean Winchester, and this is my Brother Sam. We're hunting down the werewolf-" He threw a look at Derek, "-That killed Kassidy Smith. That's what we do, we hunt things that go bump in the night. We're hunters."

~Friends with a werewolf?~

DPOV:

Derek didn't understand why _he _had to be stuck with the crazy, gun wielding Dean. The one who absolutely wanted to shoot him in his own house. They had split up into two people teams. Derek and Dean going to the clearing where Kassidy was killed to see if they could find anything. Chloe was researching with Sam, and Tori and Simon had gone into town to see if they could find out anymore about Kassidy.

Derek walked beside the hunter, towering over him, and watching the darkness with his keen eyes. Suddenly he stopped, making the hunter look back at him with a scowl, but Derek simply shook his head. That smell? That was The Pack... His eyes went wide, and his nostrils flared. "Dean? We need to get out of here..." He barely got the words out before a werewolf slid out of the woods, and then another one, and another one, until they almost surrounded Derek and Dean.

Dean raised his gun, to shoot, but Derek realized who these wolves were. "These aren't your 'eating the hearts of people werewolves.' This is The Pack." He mumbled to Dean. But Dean didn't listen, he pulled out his gun anyways.

Before Dean could pull the trigger of his gun, Derek grabbed him by the collar and almost threw the Winchester behind him. "Hey! Cujo! What the hell was that for?" Derek didn't pay him any attention as he looked at the wolves. "He's with me." He growled out. The wolves didn't listen, just moved closer. "He's with me! He's mine!" Derek finally yelled out in a booming voice. That stopped the wolves, and they stared at him with weary eyes. "You heard me, he's with me. He and his brother are under _my_ protection until they leave. You harm them, I harm you." The wolves finally seemed to understand what Derek was saying, and quickly left the clearing.

Dean stepped around Derek until he stood in front of him. "What the hell was that?" He demanded. Derek glared at him. "I just saved your damn life. You never pull a gun on The Pack. Now, thanks to you, I had to claim you and your brother. That means, your temporarily in my pack. Whatever you do, it falls back on me. I protect your ass."

All Dean got out of that was, "There's _more _werewolves like you?"

**A/N: Thanks again for reading! I hope you guys like it! And please tell me what you think about the end. I know I added The Pack, but I figured why not? And also, since Derek didn't go with The Pack in the books, why not make him have his own Pack?**

**Thanks again,**

**~KT**


End file.
